Natalio
Appearance Naty is medium-height, slim but he has some muscle. He has chin-long straight dark brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. He wears a blue sailor outfit. His shirt is a dark blue, same as that thingy that's supposed to go over the shoulders with a visible red knot. He wears dark blue shorts and gray shoes. He has a hip pack attached to his belt, enchanted so he can store many things in it, but it's concealed under his shirt. Personality Natalio has different ways of acting depending on who he is around. To certain people, he is annoying on purpose to see their reactions. He, however, is kind to women in general and most people. He is quite sensitive to what others say and their feelings towards him. Because he doesn't want to be seen as a 'weakling' though, Natalio constantly tries to mask this important aspect of his personality. This can lead to wacky reactions to certain situations, where he acts different on purpose. Despite this seeming bad, it shows that he has a strong desire to be better than he is. Naty can be overprotective of the ones he cares about, putting them and their feelings above logic or consequences, and sometimes making rash decisions. When it comes to close people, it may seem sometimes that his morals towards others become questionable. Relationships Shatter His employer when he first full-on entered the world of deities, assistants, and the chaos that comes with that. They seemed to get along pretty well at first. This changed after Natalio learned that Shatter was really a CD and had not-good intentions. So he ran away. Their last known interaction was when Shatter kidnapped Natalio to torture him. This was done both as punishment for neglecting the work contract and to learn info about the other deities. He was rescued by Vivienne and a couple other people rhough, and hasn't talked to Shatter since. Vivienne It's a mystery to everyone, even Natalio himself, when exactly did he fall in love with her. However, he helped and cared for her while the fire nymph was in her Corrupted state. Feelings seem to have developed shortly after (or maybe a bit before), and they have strenghthened ties somewhat more. They have gone on a date to a restaurant, which was an interesting experience for both of them. Currently, Natalio is in the CD stronghold (events thst happened), but is planning his eventual proposal to Vivienne. Kioshi, Darius, and Tyra These guys aren't the best of friends, since they seem to constantly quarrel over meaningless stuff. Perhaps the only bond Natalio shares with them is that he is/was employed to a CD. Still, he has to live on the same island as them, so he's probably gotten used to them. Probably. Damian Tba Joaquina Tba Corrupted Deities Tba Abilities Powers Natalio's powers mostly stem from his shapeshifter side, being able to transform at will into three different marine animals (a crab, a dolphin, and an octopus). He can shift either completely or partly. However, if in animal form, he won't be able to change back into human if he doesn't have enough space. The siren part of his family isn't very noticeable, and doesn't give him a steady power either. Charm speak is an abilirt he doesn't conciously have, as it's only activated in random occasions and specifically when he sings. Since it costs so much to try and use this power, Naty doesn't even bother trying most of the time. Skills Physically, Natalio may not be the strongest. But he definitely isn't a weakling either! His speed and stamina are pretty average, but it takes longer for him to tire out than normal. He can hold his breath for about 10 minutes (as a human). Useful when he needs to dive or win a swimming race. Weaknessess Natalio's powers and abilities are closely related to the ocean and water. It's pretty obvious he's weak to fire and high temperatures, as he dehydrates quickly and his skin burns easily. His most notable non-magical weakness is torture. Naty doesn't have a high pain tolerance, despite his physical abilities. Backstory TBA Fun facts/trivia * Real life Bixbite created him after watching marine wildlife documentaries while being sleep deprived. Kill me now. * His name was chosen by a random generator. * Natalio is from Argentina * He speaks fluent English but has a slight accent. You can still understand him when he speaks though. * ￼Naty dresses as a sailor cause he is one. Well, he has the knowledge at least * ￼He plays the flute. Not very well, but at least he can hit a couple notes right. * Favorite color is blue, if you hadn't noticed. * The last person who called him Nataly ended up in the hospital * You can genderbend his name by changing the 'o' to an 'a'. * He has a (large) crush on Vivienne... * His theme song describes his life perfectly. * Natalio has a fear of bugs! Category:GGaD